


Shakespeare Quoting Casanova

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Drunk Dean, Drunken Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, House Party, M/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  “I was on my balcony and you started loudly quoting Romeo and Juliet at me” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare Quoting Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this and I just had to write it. I hope you all like it.

Parties held by Gabriel Novak are notorious. There is no need for invitations. News is spread through word of mouth and by the time the date of the party arrives, hundreds of people know about it and attend. Castiel isn’t particularly fond of these parties. He likes the quiet comfort of his own company. The loud throb of music and having a bunch of strangers milling about the house isn’t his idea of fun. However, what Gabriel wants, Gabriel gets.

Thankfully, the Novak household is huge and Castiel is able to escape to his balcony (yes he has his own balcony). He sits in the slightly uncomfortable wicker chair with a book, his worn and note tabbed copy of Edgar Allen Poe’s poetry and tries to ignore the people moving about below.

He can hear laughing and someone screaming about something or other. Castiel doesn’t pay it much attention. Morally dubious things always happen at Gabriel’s parties. Last time Castiel walked in on an orgy happening in their living room (that is also one of the reasons why he hides away in his bedroom). It’s not an experience he wants to repeat.

Castiel isn’t sure why it catches his attention. Maybe it’s the voice. Or the fact that the voice is quoting Shakespeare. Or that it’s directed at him. “ ‘But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?’” Castiel puts his book down, intrigued at this highly intoxicated stranger who is quoting _Romeo and Juliet._ He leans over the railing and his eyes widen. A man sways from side to side, a beer clutched loosely in his hand. He looks up at Castiel with a dopey smile. “ ‘It is the east and’…” he breaks off, a small frown creasing his brow, _“you_ is ‘the sun’” he addresses Castiel. Castiel can’t help but flush. This gorgeous stranger is quoting one of the most romantic scenes in all of literature to _him._ “ ‘Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:’”

Castiel chuckles, amused at the drunkard’s ability to still quote the lines in iambic pentameter. He props his chin up on his hand, listening as the man continues.

“ ‘Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off

It is my lady…, O, it is my love!’” He swings the bottle of beer in the air emphasising his words and Castiel snorts, ducking his head. Who knew the way to his heart involved drunken improv Shakespeare?

“ ‘O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet’… um,” the man breaks off, tapping his foot as he tries to remember the line. Castiel takes this as his chance to speak up.

“ ‘She speaks yet she says nothing:

what of that?’” he calls down and the man looks up at him with an eye crinkling smile.

“Yeah! That’s the line. Hi up there,” he gives a jaunty wave and Castiel waves back.

“Is my wooing working on you?” the guy asks. Castiel blushes harder.

“Yes,” he admits. The man pumps the air with a fist in triumph.

“I’m Dean. Who might my Juliet be?” Dean asks, sweetly.

“Castiel.”

“Well Castiel my bright angel, could I tempt you down from your balcony for a drink?” Dean asks, his voice radiating hope. Castiel hasn’t the heart to turn him down.

“How about you join me up here? I don’t much like parties.” Dean nods enthusiastically, running off to presumably grab more beers. Castiel chuckles again, returning to his room to await Dean’s arrival.

***

Dean actually knocks on Castiel’s door. Castiel is slightly taken aback. What a gentleman.

Up close Castiel can see just how stunning Dean is. Muscular, without being overly so, closely cropped hair and forest green eyes fanned by auburn lashes. He lets Dean in before locking the door behind him. He doesn’t want anyone coming in to use his bed for… unspeakable acts.

They go back onto the balcony, each taking a wicker chair. At first they drink in silence, Castiel cringing at the taste of the beer. Truthfully, he thinks it tastes like dog piss (not that he _knows_ what dog piss tastes like but if he had to guess…). Before long, Castiel can’t take the silence any longer and he blurts out the first thing that pops into his head, “You like poetry?”

Dean turns to him, taking a long drag from his bottle; Castiel can’t help but follow the movement of Dean’s lips and tongue as it darts out to chase the flavour of the liquor. He swallows hard. “Yeah, I do. ‘M an English major at KU,” he says.

“Really? That’s awesome. So am I, except I go to Harvard,” Castiel smiles, happy to be speaking to someone with similar interests as him.

Dean whistles. “Harvard, eh? Impressive.” Castiel nods, he worked damn hard to get into Harvard. But community colleges are still just as good as any Ivy League school. Castiel isn’t going to judge Dean based on what college he attends. He’s about to speak up when he notices Dean, slouched over in the wicker chair, fast asleep. It seems the copious amount of alcohol has taken its affect on the other man.

Getting up, Castiel retrieves a blanket and pillow from his bed. He gently tucks the pillow behind Dean’s neck and wraps the blanket around his shoulders. Then, before he can lose the nerve, he presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek to bid him goodnight. When Dean wakes, Castiel wants to be there. He intends to learn more about his Shakespeare quoting Casanova.


End file.
